


My Heroic Pokémon Squad

by KyMercer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyMercer/pseuds/KyMercer
Summary: After receiving an emergency call to assist in sedating the legendary pokémon of time and space, Top Ranger (Y/n) (L/n) gets caught in the crossfire of their rampage. Sent barreling into a world unknown, (L/n) must now navigate her new surroundings and somehow find a way home.Yet, the aftermath of a momentary rift between dimensions carries drastic repercussions, especially considering that pokémon had never existed in this place to begin with. Not only that, but it seems humanity here have powers of their own, not unlike that of the creatures she has grown to love.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Encounter: Part [1/5]

“In today’s news: ‘International Turmoil’.  
It has been 48 hours following reports of a spike in supernatural activity occurring all over the world leaving countries on high alert. According to the investigations currently underway, it is said that all instances appear to stem from the creation of portals. The portals have since disappeared, yet the aftermath of this phenomena has resulted in a noticeable change, specifically in the wildlife. ‘Quirked animals’ are said to have begun inhabiting the areas where the portals had manifested. In Indonesia, pictures posted on social media show a group of mole-like creatures with steel claws drilling into the earth; and in Canada a video from a wildlife researcher spotting a dog-like creature with a pointed tail and curved horns spitting fire from its mouth...”

To say that (Y/n) was frazzled by this information would be an understatement. The young Ranger stood on the pavement of an unknown street within an unknown city listening to a broadcast presented by people unknown to her. She was one person within a crowd of many, watching the grid of televisions displayed at the window of a small tech shop. The air of uncertainty was palpable within the people surrounding her. Conversations about animals having “quirks” was the hot topic. Words of fear, anticipation, and curiosity fly from the people’s mouths, intertwining into a tangle of chatter. 

“Oh my goodness, look at them! I would’ve never thought it to be a dog if I wasn’t told.”

“Man…I guess if humans can have quirks, animals gaining some of their own was kinda inevitable, yeah?”

“Don’t say that! This has to be some sort of mistake…”

“This isn’t good! We’re already dealing with the fall of All Might and now we have to deal with this?!”

The commotion had gotten louder and incomprehensible leaving (Y/n) to stop listening. She separated herself from the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she adjusts the red duffel bag she carries with her, keeping it close to her body like it was her lifeline. It might just be, considering the circumstances. She had no shelter apart from a makeshift tent she possessed, and the food she had been eating upon arrival two days ago had since depleted. She wasn’t only feeding herself…and while (Y/n) was sufficient in money, the girl highly doubted that this world’s currency was the Pokémon Dollar. Pokémon had never even existed here.

If the commentary wasn’t clear enough, in this world, Pokémon had never existed until those portals had opened. 

Perhaps the extent of how big of a problem this was didn’t catch up to the young ranger until she thought about it in further detail. Perhaps the shock of waking up on some random beach with minor injuries and a wet uniform took all of her attention. It’s entirely possible that all her time and energy was focused on making sure she and her pokémon party who suffered the same fate could effectively recover. Though, she neglected to consider the bigger picture – the grand question: What do I do now?  
Panic began to overwhelm (Y/n) but she suppressed thee tears that threatened to spill. Pokémon are especially perceptive to their trainer’s emotions both inside and outside their capsules. Her companions were a rather rambunctious and protective bunch know to break out of their pokéballs to aid her, but she couldn’t risk that. Instead she mulled over a potential plan of action as her feet carried her any which way. Down streets and past crosswalks, (Y/n) took in her surroundings: skyscrapers as tall as the eye can see, bustling city folk, narrow alleyways, advertisers and advertisement posters, vending machines that light up when anyone happens to walk near them, stairs to the subways. Despite the location being different, the girl couldn’t help but draw similarities to all the cities she had traveled to back in her own world like Rustboro City in Hoenn or Goldenrod City in Johto. Both were just as busy and energetic, complete with districts lined with stores and fast-food spots with corporate buildings being just around the corner. Though, it was by no means as Castelia City in Unova. That was a completely different beast.

By the time the top ranger had collected her thoughts, the sun had since set over the horizon casting a warm yellow-orange glow through the metropolitan, welcoming shadows to form underneath the feet of passersby. (Y/n) had her head lowered (e/c) eyes trained on the asphalt beneath her. After weighing her options, all she could think of was either settling for another day of living under her tent or simply searching for enforcement, the only viable option of helping her. The caveat to that decision, however, was that her lack of identity could possibly garner suspicion and make her situation worse than they already are. She was at an impasse. The young Top Ranger had never been stuck with so little options and it was upsetting. With a stamp of her foot she settled on taking repose in a café within her vicinity, unintentionally ignoring the welcoming words of the employees stationed behind the counter in her frustration and taking a window seat. (Y/n) failed to notice the inquisitive looks she received as she kept her eyes out the window, especially the person she had unceremoniously sat in front of.

“Well, if you’re going to take a seat there, the least you could do is acknowledge my existence,” (Y/n)’s eyes widened as her head snapped to the woman sitting opposite of her in the booth that she had sat. With bright blue eyes staring at her past the bangs of her deep purple hair, her upper body clad with a red camisole reclined in the place she sat. It was clear that she was mildly displeased at what happened. The girl sputters abashed by her lack of awareness before bowing her head.

“Sorry! I d-didn’t mean to not notice you. I just have a lot on my mind I guess…” Her eyes averted from the woman, she wanted to look anywhere but towards her pointed stare. 

“Oh yeah? Then I’ll bite. If you’re gonna keep me company I’ll settle for a little small talk.” The woman takes a sip of the coffee in hand, but the hesitation from the girl across from her gets her guessing. “School trouble? Family issues maybe?” She gasps. “Is it about a boy?” (Y/n) shakes her head profusely. 

“No! Nothing of that sort!” Oh Arceus, is she really the person she has to air her troubles out to? A brief moment of pause results in (Y/n) deciding to take the opportunity. This woman is just a regular civilian. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not really like she had any better options. Under the blue-eyed woman’s expecting gaze (Y/n) shifts in her seat.

“It seems that I’m kinda lost…I don’t know where I am or why I’m here…” The woman’s gaze appears to transition into a deep frown and (Y/n) gets progressively nervous but resists the urge to clamming up. “I…washed up on the beach near here…and I don’t really have a home to go back to, if that makes any sense…I’ve been deciding on whether I should talk to law enforcement about my predicament, but I just feel that nothing good will come of it…y’know.” The steel grip (Y/n) kept on the duffel next to her doesn’t evade the eyes of Kayama. The words spoken from the teen were undoubtedly distressed, the contained uncertainty shown in their eyes coupled with the tenseness of their body supported that. It’d be foolish to dismiss and turn a blind eye to this. Yet, the reason to why she hadn’t already risen from the booth to take the girl to the police department was because of her last phrase. “I feel that nothing good will come of it.” Is (Y/n)’s relationship with authorities a sour one, or is there something else that she’s deliberately not telling her? Kayama let out a hum before viewing the skyline. The sun had taken rest for the day and streets of Musutafu were dimly lit by the various streetlamps and remainder of open shops on the strip.

“I know talking to authorities isn’t really a thing people like to do. But if you are is in as much of tough spot as you say you are, don’t you think it’s at least worth a shot?”

“If I may be honest, at this point I don’t think I have much of a choice,” with up-turned brows and a embarrassed scratch of the cheek, (Y/n) sighs in resignation. “I just don’t know where to start, I’ve basically been wandering all day.”

“Well, lucky for you I know exactly how to get you there.” Downing the remainder of her caffeine, Kayama motions (Y/n) to follow suit to which the young ranger obeys, securing her crossbody comfortably.

“Thank you, Ms…”

“There’s no need for the formality. Just call me Midnight for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	2. Encounter: Part [2/5]

Arrival at the police department was a quiet one. (Y/n) had relegated herself to sticking closes to Midnight and avoiding any further conversation as they walked. It was the middle of the night, indicated by how the white moon shined over the industrious buildings they passed. The girl was already nervous about what her future held, and the darkened city scape was not helping at all. (Y/n) could feel the pokéballs secured in her bag rumbling in response to her racing heart and quickly pats the duffel in response as to console them. The effort was rather lackluster, but they seemed to get a clue as the movement dwindled. Please wait just a little bit longer.

(Y/n) would have collided into the back of Midnight if the drafty officers’ facility hadn’t pulled her from her subconscious. She halts just in time and takes a clumsy step backward before realigning herself. Bringing her eyes up to look up at the purple-haired woman. She was peering back at her with a hardened look in her blue eyes – not out of any suspicion or reluctance but reassurance. 

“Here we are.” There’s a brief moment of silence between the two before she continues. 

“Don’t worry yourself too much. I’ll be with you until we can get the problem sorted, m’kay?” 

(Y/n) didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, having the support of somebody who is familiar with the area was a blessing, but the (e/c)-eyed girl couldn’t help but feel like this was too good to be true. Midnight notices her hesitance. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” (Y/n) huffs. 

“I’m just some random stranger to you. I’d understand if you directed me here and left about your day but…” Midnight raises an eyebrow at the deduction. What an astute kid (Y/n) was. She gives a small laugh.

“Maybe so but helping people in need is part of my job as a pro-hero. This is par of the course.”

Pro-hero? Was that this world’s equivalent to pokémon rangers?

Midnight was particularly grateful about how easy to read (Y/n) is. While the young teen didn’t have much to say, the words unspoken were capable of being interpreted all by analyzing her stance and facial expressions. The Top Ranger’s body was as rigid as ever, as if any simple movement could cause issue. Yet, in her eyes – the mention of being a pro-hero garnered her interest, but the scrunched brow and head-tilt of curiosity suggested inquisitiveness. Either she didn’t know that Midnight was a pro-hero, or she didn’t know about pro-heroes altogether. Strange. The R-Rated Hero decides to keep these thoughts to herself for the time being and continues to walk through Musutafu’s police division before eventually stopping at a reception desk. A tired looking lady with light blue hair pinned in a messy bun was sat behind the desk; a thick glass panel separated them from her. Glancing from her work on the computer screen, the woman’s plum-colored eyes brighten in recognition. 

“Fancy seeing you here Midnight. To what do I have the pleasure of helping you with?”

(Y/n) inadvertently releases a small sound of distaste. The shift in formality was making the girl second guess herself. Kayama doesn’t allow her to even consider backing out, patting her on the shoulder as if telling her to snap out of it. The receptionist has since noticed (Y/N)’s presence putting two and two together.

“I see you’ve bought a guest. Is everything alright?”

“Unfortunately, not. This young lady here says that she washed up on the beach and doesn’t know of her whereabouts.” Desk lady lets out a hum of sympathy.

“Well. First things first, we’re currently located in Musutafu, Japan. Is that ringing any bells?” (Y/n) shakes her head ‘no’.

Both women were mildly shocked. Musutafu isn’t by any means a small area. The business done here specifically concerning work with pro-heroes makes the area well-known not only domestically but internationally. Given the leeway, Midnight proceeds to ask her own question. 

“The only beach closest to here is Takoba. Even so, that’s pretty far. How long have you been here since that point?” This inquiry was a big one and (Y/n)’s eyes widened at the realization of that. If anyone were to be the most up-to-date with recent affairs it’d be governments and the powers in place. The ranger had ended up on the municipal beach around the same time. Telling her the truth would immediately draw correlation. (Y/n) wouldn’t be so naïve as to think that this information wouldn’t eventually come to light, but everything seemed to be moving so fast. She had to think quickly. 

Yet, before she could give a false answer, a rather large assembly door some distance away had flew open. A squadron of officers march into the corridor of the department building causing (Y/n) to jump. Her mind raced with fear. Had they found her out??? She promptly took a few seconds of time to access the uniform-clad group before concluding that they were clearly not out to get her. On the contrary, they were headed out of the building in hurry. An emergency situation no doubt…  
Midnight dismisses the question. She can receive (Y/n)’s answer at another time. The dispatch was more important. 

“What’s going on here?” An officer which appears to be a bipedal cat (?), hears the R-Rated Hero and swiftly turns before assuming a square stance. 

“We’ve received a call about a quirked animal terrorizing the locals to the west, Ms. Midnight! So far, we’ve had Kamui Woods, Gang Orca, and Eraserhead answer the call.

“And I’m gonna join them,” her decision was resolute. The cat officer makes no move to reject the offer, though why would he? There’s strength in numbers and any help that can be given to rid of any threat is much appreciated. Plus, as soon as these quirked animals were discovered, Midnight has wanted to know what she was working with. She was sure every hero did, because dealing with these creatures was a new problem that they’d have to get accustomed to. Just like similar events that have happened prior…  
Kayama turns to (Y/n), her demeanor taking a 180° from the lax attitude she held previously.

“Stay here,” she says before moving to depart with her comrade.

As the young ranger watched Midnight leave (Y/n)’s face appeared blank; indecipherable. She was caught in her head after having listened to what the officer had said. A pokémon terrorizing civilians? While the creatures could get themselves into petty trouble with humans, it’s not very often that situations will escalate any further, especially in such a heavily populated area like a city. Nevertheless, the word “terrorize” is a rather brazen term to use. Is this pokémon rather large and capable of great damage or is it simply scary looking with the emergency being reported in exaggeration? 

Regardless of what the answer was, all (Y/n) wanted to do was go and see for herself. Just because she was told to stay doesn’t mean that she was going to. Though, before she was going to follow after them, she needed to prep—a task that is kind of hard if she has no idea what kind of pokémon she’d be going up against. This is a big chance for the girl to prove herself and she wasn’t going to let it slip. So, (Y/n)’s attention whips to the blue-haired receptionist swiftly and passionately. The woman jolts at the teen’s spike in enthusiasm.

“Hey, I’m curious. I’ve seen shows on TV that follow the heroes while they do their thing? Ya know, fighting their enemies or whatever. Yeah, do they broadcast cast at night? ‘Cause I wanna watch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	3. Encounter: Part [3/5]

The students of UA had a big day ahead of them. They’ve worked with the support class for the past week to modify and solidify their hero costumes in anticipation for the Provisional Hero License Exam. They’ve had a long day and have since returned to their dorms for the night, moving to either take a rest or stay up just a little longer for casual conversation in the communal lounge area. The girls of 1-A were doing the latter; the chatter among them being about the progress of their special techniques, the time they had left until the big day, and any other facet of interest in between. The conversation had gotten out of hand pretty quickly with Uraraka floating in the lounge out of embarrassment from the allegation of having a crush. The perpetrator, Mina Ashido was being reprimanded for prying by Asui and Yaoyorozu. The Ridley Hero did not let up.

“I wanna hear more!! Over-bearing or not, I can make even the most unrelated stories relate to love! But…on a more related note about love, have you seen that super cute picture of those quirked creatures snuggling together??? They were totally in love!”

Leave it to Mina to know about the most recent things and talk about the most recent stuff. It was no denying that the news of animals having quirks held most of the peoples’ interest lately, but the pink girl was obsessed. She scrolls through her phone and shows her classmates the picture of two spiked rodent-like creatures. One was bigger than the other with its fur being a deep shade of purple while the one by its side was a periwinkle blue. They were snuggled close underneath the brush of an unspecified forest enjoying each other’s company. 

“Aww. They look so cute together.” Hagakure pitched in, taking the initiative to bring Uraraka back down to earth. When the brunette was returned to solid ground, she rejoins the conversation catching a glimpse of the photo releasing a small coo of her own before Mina turns the screen. She starts scrolling through socials to see if there are any more photos and soon comes across an underwater photo depicting pink heart-shaped fish swimming together. She squeals.

“They’re underwater too!?” She was basically vibrating in place at this point. The girls invade space, gathering together to get a closer look and the newly searched photo. Wow, 365,000+ likes in less than 2 hours? 

“They are pretty cute, kero.” Asui adds. 

“I did a little bit of research on my own…” Yaoyorozu starts. “There seems to be equally as intimidating ones too. Like the one I saw that looked like a flying scorpion…”

“Or that one I saw from Russia that looks like the abominable snowman…” Uraraka chips in.

“Oooohhh. Or like this one!” Mina had entered a live stream which was currently underway. The location being filmed was a city, the bright lights of the streets was blurred by heavy rain. The cacophony of noise made by the crowd that surrounded the person filming also had their phones out trying to capture what was happening. The sound of an indistinguishable roar resonated through the area and boomed from the speakers as the peppy girl turned up the volume. Gushes of wind could be heard through the recording as if the currents were being moved by the wings of a flying bird. Though, the girls watching in anticipation doubted that any of what is transpiring was being caused by any sort of bird. The same roar booms through the speakers again and the crowds noise somehow grows louder. A silhouette of white is seen through the rain and the camera zooms in on the giant creature looming overhead. It was in full view now: a creature that looked to be three times bigger than the average human with a body of white and blue. The deep-sea colored spines that protrude from their back moved to favor the storm around them while its appendaged wings flapped at a steady, almost menacingly pace.

“WWWOOOOAAAHHHH,” the girls’ reaction to what they witnessed was on par with the crowd in the livestream, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka’s voices showing conveying more concern for the people filming. It when more of their classmate had entered the lounge room to see what all the fuss was about.

“Will you shut the hell up?! Some of us are trying to sleep!!” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” (Y/n) roars. The ranger was watching one of many news broadcasts from a tablet she was given. The voice of the on-scene commentator was drowned out by the worry the girl had for anyone in the vicinity. They lay witness to Lugia—a pokémon of legend—causing havoc in the middle of Musutafu. The pokémon looked confused, as if were searching for something or someone but their concern disappears when their attention is redirected.

Oh no.

The pro-heroes had made it on site. Through the lens of the professional camera, (Y/n) could identify Midnight, who had since made a wardrobe change, alongside three others that she had previously heard about…Kamui Woods, Gang Orca, and Eraserhead. If their names were anything to go by, it was easy to guess who everyone was. The man with a tight suit decorated in wooden armor is Kamui Woods; the whale man is Gang Orca; and Eraserhead is the plain-looking dude that looks very tired (of this shit). The four shared a brief moment of formality before engaging Lugia. 

(Y/n) continued to watch and quickly noticed that the team of heroes wasn’t trying to defeat it. Rather, they were attempting to restrain it. A good move in prospect, but a difficult one in execution. The storm that continued to surge around Lugia would only make the tactic harder to accomplish. 

Three out of the four had methods of holding the legendary creature down. Kamui Woods’ ability involved his limbs stretching and growing like a tree as he latched onto Lugia by its left wing. Eraserhead used the sturdy scarf he had as a tether on the right wing. Equipped with a whip, Midnight snaps the weapon forward to wrap around the pokémon’s left foot. Gang Orca uses his abundant force to assist in further bringing it down from the sky. Yet, their success in bringing Lugia down to earth didn’t take into account how they were going to keep it there. In a moment’s notice, Lugia had used its own power to break free from the heroes’ bind. As it rears back to let out another roar, (Y/n)’s breath gets caught in her throat. 

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Lugia lifts itself into the air once more as its wings began to flap harder. It locks onto those who dared to ground it and the direction of the storm begins to change. The watered air current draws itself upon the white beast and concentrates to a finite amount. Finally, they bring their large wings forward to break the concentrated ball of pressurized air. In an instant, everything an everyone is blown back, the heroes taking the blunt of Lugia’s Aeroblast.

The news correspondent and camera man of whom were a great distance from the engagement were not safe either. The impact had recoil and knocked the crew off their feet. The camera lost focus and lay on the asphalt. Groans of pain could be heard in the background.

(Y/n) had seen enough. She clutched her duffel and sprinted out the doors of the police department. The call from the receptionist was lost on her as she hurriedly shuffled through her belongings to clasp three pokéballs. She taps the button on one and tosses it into the air. A bird of dark plumage is released. A ‘caw’ is let out in response to his summoning by the ranger as red eyes stare into (e/c) eyes. 

“Alright, Honchkrow. We have a Lugia to take on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	4. Encounter: Part [4/5]

The livestream the 1-A girls had watched had since cut off. 

After Lugia was shown in the livestream, the girls were met with the boys. The loud noise drew them from their dorms; they wanted to know what was happening. 

“Why are you guys still up?! Some of us are trying to get some shut-eye here!”

“Well, unlike you Bakugou, we don’t fall asleep as soon as it gets dark,” Mina mumbles. Despite speaking at a lower volume, the retort was loud enough to hear. If Katsuki Bakugou wasn’t awake, he was now.

“How about you turn around and say that to my face!”

Mina was never a person to back down from the spiky blonde. Though, before she could turn to repeat herself Kirishima intercedes. 

“But no, seriously. Something’s gotta be going on. What’s up?” 

“We were looking at cute quirked creatures but then we started looking at cool quirked creatures,” Alien Queen chimes. Yaoyorozu interjects.

“I would hardly classify that as “cool”. Think of all the people that had gotten hurt with that beast around.”

“Yeah! Everything went ‘whoosh’, and the storm went ‘boom’, and then the police showed up to break up the crowd. That’s probably not good.” Ochako briefs. The pink student hums.

“I guess not,” her agreement with the brunette classmate doesn’t help the newcomers understand any further.

“I understand you have been viewing this new phenomenon about animals receiving quirks, but what do you mean by ‘people that had gotten hurt’?” The class rep Iida urged. He asked for clarification as he moved to join the girls at the couches. Thankfully, the livestream was saved after it cut off so Mina could replay it. Hitting the arrow on her screen, she shows everyone else the footage.

“Woah. I never would’ve thought they could get this big. So manly.”

“Yeah, I’ve only seen the smaller ones, but d’you think they’re gonna be okay out there?” Kaminari asks. 

The moisture in the air became more potent as (Y/n) flew through the sky on her avian. The young Top Ranger guided Honchkrow to the west where a dark storm was brewing. That was no doubt where Lugia was located, so the girl had urged the pokémon to get there as fast as he possibly could. Once they got into closer proximity, however, Honchkrow was forced to slow down and glide.

The wind was swirling, and the flight was getting more turbulent.

“Hang in there, Honch! Try to get as close as you can, but don’t push yourself too hard.”

Moments later, there begins to be push-back. The storm’s current gets caught underneath the black bird’s wings causing Honchkrow to lose his composure in the air. (Y/n) squeaks and tightens her hold as their altitude drops. Honchkrow quickly recalibrates and makes the move to descend. As they steadily get closer to solid ground, the girl makes use of the bird’s eye view. Through her flight goggles, she accesses the damage.

It was a disaster.

The blue and white flashing of police vans is the first thing that draws (Y/n)’s attention. The officers on scene didn’t look great, having suffered damage themselves. Some vehicles had toppled over after Lugia’s retaliation. Regardless, it appeared that no one was severely injured by what she could see. They were doing their best to recuperate. The civilians were their highest priority as seen by how they were urging the people around them to distance themselves further than they already had been. The second thing (Y/n) had noticed was the collateral. The encounter with Lugia was within an enclosed and typically saturated street. Buildings of all sorts; shops, offices, and even some people’s homes were in close quarters. Glass littered the road and upon further inspection, some buildings were missing bits of their foundation. Cracks in concrete, misplaced brick, ripped posters and tapestries, doors hanging from their hinges…it’s a mess.

The girl and Honchkrow had reached the ground, landing an adequate range away from the police line. The storm coupled with the warm summer temperature created a decent fog cloaking the two from being spotted. The big boss pokémon kept his wings tucked, dashing behind his trainer as they gradually went deeper into the thick of the storm. 

(Y/n) soon saw many silhouettes in her midst, of course the most noticeable being the large form of Lugia. The smaller forms in front of the legendary pokémon were the four heroes: Midnight, Kamui Woods, Gang Orca, and Eraserhead. Thankfully, despite taking full force of the Aeroblast, they suffered minimal damage themselves and continued to stand-off. Though, it seems that they were caught between a rock and a hard place. If Lugia is strong enough to at least hold off four skilled fighters, then the situation was greater than any of them expected. Lugia rears for another attack.  
“Carracosta! Use Wide Guard to protect us from the Aeroblast!” The command of the girl and the swift throw of a pokéball catches the pro-heroes of guard. A blue turtle with a sturdy rock shell stood protectively in front of the crew and summons a lengthy shield up and over the heads of everyone. The blast bounces off the protection and disperses. The buildings around them suffer another strong blow, but the people behind him were safe. The prototurtle pokémon glances back and to his trainer. She gives an approving nod in response. 

“Keep it up as much as you can, alright.” Carracosta obeys and turns back to Lugia, the two pokémon keeping their eyes stuck on each other. Neither made any further initiative, waiting to fight back if either of them made a move. Meanwhile, (Y/n)’s presence was met with sharp eyes and derisive stares. The ranger takes a moment to catch her breath before looking to the four adults. Her body tenses.

“Uh! Hiya! Pardon my intrusion!” She scrambles for words, her heart rate spiking. Damn, these pro-heroes are much scarier up close. Honchkrow on the other hand was not intimidated in the slightest. The avian takes a precautionary step forward, sizing up the four.

“What in the--! What are you doing here kid!?” Midnight yells, her loud voice was partially drowned out by the rain. Before (Y/n) can answer Midnight presses. “I told you to stay at the station!” The other three watch on just as surprised as the R-Rated Hero was.

“I think the more important question is what she’s doing with quirked animals.” The voice was from Gang Orca. His attention shifted between Carracosta and Honchkrow. The creatures appeared pretty tame by comparison to Lugia. In fact, one was actively keeping a barrier between them. Could they possibly be trusted?

“Listen. I know this’ll sound weird, but I know what these “quirked animals” are and what they do. So, I want to help!” The admission piques the interest of the heroes, however, while they wanted to ask every single inquiry they could conceive, Lugia was getting impatient. Everyone’s attention returns to the legendary pokémon. 

(Y/n) notices that the Wide Guard that Carracosta had put up had deteriorated. Lugia takes it upon themself to prepare another attack, though by the way momentarily glow an eerie fuchsia it was not another Aeroblast. Carracosta takes the hit. The aftermath is an odd feeling that fills the area. The air distorts leaving a foreign and unsettling feeling. A psychic-type attack, stronger than Confusion but not quite as powerful as Psychic. Extrasensory, perhaps.

“Are you okay, Carracosta?” The pokémon shakes off whatever remained of the attack and let’s out a growl. She sighs in relief. Good thing the move didn’t cause him to flinch. The water-rock type would be needed to keep everyone from being blown back again. No more damage is wanted, so the young ranger steadies herself and enlarges the last of the three pokéballs. She had to end this fast, and what better way to do so than with an electric type. 

“Alright, Raichu. It’s your time to shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	5. Encounter: Part [5/5]

A small mouse creature of orange and gold is released from the ball. Beady blue eyes take in the surrounding area before regarding Lugia directly in front of her. Letting out a squeak of recognition, the mouse pokémon kicks up her large lightning-shaped tail so it hovers above ground. Raichu jumps to place herself on top of her tail and assumes a surfer’s stance. Small sparks bounce from her cheeks as she releases a determined battle cry. Lugia follows suit with one of their own. 

“Alright, Raichu. Give yourself a boost with Electric Terrain.”

The pokémon’s sparking increases. The electric-psychic type builds up her electricity and scatters it, super-charging the atmosphere. The change is sharp and invigorating as a faint yellow color tints the city street. The storm begins to crackle. (Y/n) takes notice that the storm clouds gradually get darker. 

Perfect.

They’re at the homestretch. Though, her turn was finished and Lugia makes their move. Gathering the copious amount of the rainstorm, the legendary pokémon concentrates the water and applies pressure to the mass. Moments later the bubble bursts. Water jets like a pressure washer slamming into Raichu. The blast from Lugia’s Hydro Pump momentarily obscures the young ranger’s vision. Having lost sight of her mouse partner, the (Y/n) calls out to Raichu. After the attack had calmed, Raichu could be seen steadying herself on her tail. Shaking of the shock from such a strong impact, the pokémon quickly recovers shaking out her fur as much as she could despite the continuous downpour. Sparks reclaim their spots on the electric-psychic’s yellow cheeks—bigger and bolder with the assistance of Electric Terrain. It’s time to end this once and for all. 

“Give it all you’ve got and use Thunder!”

The bright glow of electricity grows exponentially larger as it travels along Raichu’s body. From head to tail the power is stored and the electric mouse shoots a beam upwards and into the raging storm. The thunderclouds boom and get the darkest that (Y/n) had ever seen. Mere seconds felt like minutes in anticipation, then it happened. A hefty bolt to lightning strikes down, landing an impact on the legendary pokémon leaving a blinding flash in its wake. The thunderclap that follows is deafening, the ranger almost couldn’t hear the roar of agony Lugia had let loose. The attack was super-effective! Static leaves the large creature convulsing, the restriction of its wings forces them to the ground. The rumbling of concrete from the fall cause everyone around them to brace their stability. 

At last, Lugia was down for the count. Lying on the pavement with swirls in its eyes, the legendary pokémon let out a weak groan of both pain and defeat. It was unable to battle anymore. Raichu along with Carracosta and Honchkrow who were stationed on the sidelines let out cheers for the victory. Meanwhile, (Y/n) had moved to rummaging in her bag for healing items. 

“Honchkrow. Do us all a favor and use Sunny Day,” 

The black bird hears his trainer loud and clear. With a summoning caw and the hefty flap of his wings the storm gradually dies down. The wet streets were no longer met with the consistent downpour of rain and the heavy clouds subside. The young ranger shivers at the feeling of her wet clothes weighing on her body. Even after all the excursions she’s taken part in, heavy rain is something she never got around to getting accustomed to. The electric terrain disperses soon afterward.

Grabbing some berries and potions (Y/n) moves to help Lugia. Though, before the girl could get any closer to the defeated pokémon, she is abruptly stopped. Releasing a yelp at her abrupt immobilization, (Y/n) swiftly looks down to see sturdy cloth blinding her by the waist. She looks back to see the man—Eraserhead—on the other end.

“What’re you doing?” 

“W-well. I’m going to help Lugia…”

“Lugia, huh? Just what is your deal? You barge into a fight claiming that you know what these creatures are and succeed in taking one down—with other creatures that work with you. Are they yours? Did you know that this Lugia would be here?” 

(Y/n)’s lips press into a thin line. Couldn’t the questioning wait for a few more minutes? Noise of protest come from the pokémon by her side, their attitudes soured by the man’s adversity. 

Thankfully, they don’t make any move to attack, but there’s no deny they would be ready if need be.

“These three are mine, but the Lugia is not. And no, I didn’t know it’d be here.” (E/c) eyes scan over the heroes before her. Despite her nervousness, she casts a determined look.

“I don’t mind answering whatever questions you may have, but now is not the right time or place.” Her gaze averts to the defeated diving pokémon. It seemed that the initial pain of electricity they were dealt was gone. Yet, it remained lying there with a saddened twinge in its eyes. (Y/n) could empathize. Those eyes embodied the emotions of loss and exhaustion—the result of being in a new and unfamiliar place with no place to go. Maybe that’s why such a rare and noble pokémon like Lugia had been roaming city streets.

“The portals Dialga and Palkia made. The pokémon and I were sent here…” Her attention returned to the pro-heroes of whom looked both confounded and confused.

“Perhaps Lugia is lost. After all, its been almost three days…They’re probably searching for a home since they had basically been removed from the one they had before.” It was clear that the young girl wasn’t only talking about the legendary creature. She failed to take notice of the tears that ran down her face until she felt Raichu wiping at them. Her faces scrunches as she turns away. Any person caught in her predicament would be afraid, yet the Top Ranger still felt shame to be seen crying regardless.

“I need to make sure Lugia recovers. So please…” (Y/n) may not have been looking, but she could feel their eyes boring into her figure. These “pokémon” could pose a potential threat if their encounter with Lugia was anything to go by. So were they really going to risk the chance of more catastrophe if the creature were to antagonize once more? Nobody could seem to make up their mind, so Midnight decides to take one for the team.

“We’ll release you on the condition that we supervise.” Kamui, Eraser, and Gang look at the woman like she had grown two heads. She shrugs.

“The kid seems to know what she’s doing, and we can’t just leave the creature there. Plus, this’ll be a good opportunity to know what we’re dealing with.”

Izuku Midoriya had been the last to return to Heights Alliance. After all that had happened recently with the brawl between All-Might and All for One, the villain was finally apprehended and in Tartarus prison. Though, the equivalent exchange to this blessing was that the former #1 hadn’t come out unscathed in the end. Using the remaining power he had, All-Might’s time with the quirk One For All had come to a close. So, as the successor to that power, Midoriya worked to fortify the quirk that he and so many holds dear. Unfortunately, only a select few knew of this status, and is often relegated to training either on his own or one-on-one with the former hero.

The green haired teen was ready to call it a day, but seeing his classmates awake and lively immediately grabs his attention. It’s pretty late, most people would be laying in their rooms right about now. Not today, apparently.

Ochako and Todoroki are the first ones to notice him enter. The brunette waves him over to join while the dual-quirked student nods his head in greeting. Izuku places himself between the two as he surmises Mina, Denki, and Momo with phones in hand scrolling through a multitude of photos and videos showing unfamiliar creatures. His features brighten a bit. Those were the “quirked creatures” everyone had been talking about! Ever since they popped up all around the world, it was a topic that arose in conversations despite the fact that it’s only been almost 3 days since their arrival. There was quite a lot to be worried about concerning these animals having quirks, but Midoriya could not deny that he was also interested…maybe a little too interested.

“Oh, hey Midoriya! Come closer and check these babies out,” Mina practically shoves her phone in his face. Nevertheless, his gaze washes over the picture of a blue bipedal fox-creature caught in the action of punching a boulder, the sedimentary nearly rubble in the midst of the creature’s strength. Smaller versions of the larger blue fox stood off to the side watching in admiration of the strength they demonstrated. Midoriya couldn't help but share the same sentiment as the little ones.

Oh yeah. If these creatures are as powerful as they appear to be, Midoriya will have a lot more to mumble about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	6. Baby Steps

The band of pro-heroes loomed over (Y/n) as she tended to Lugia’s wounds, though she paid them no mind. Lugia is justifiably apprehensive, shifting a hardened glare between the people and pokémon that surround them. The healing process was quiet for the most part as the young Top Ranger made the effort to gradually sooth the creature’s wary attitude by giving tentative strokes along the areas they had applied the medicine. Words of affirmation supplemented this; whispered apologies and thanks for their patience helped tremendously as the creature slowly but surely relaxed. With their body no longer tense, it became easier to get the job done. 

“You really gave us a scare…” (Y/n)’s words shift Lugia’s attention and it cranes their neck to closely view the teen. The ranger momentarily pauses, their (e/c) eyes stare into the deep onyx orbs of the pokémon. “I arrive here and am met with an absolute mess; buildings destroyed, glass everywhere.” The pokémon huffs at her reprimanding tone and (Y/n) sighs.

“I understand that you’re lost…that you’re afraid. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here. You’d be in the ocean where you belong…” Breaking their eye contact, she resumes the task at hand. “Though I guess it doesn’t really help when you’re being tugged by strange people, eh?” The subtle jab did not go unnoticed, but the four heroes said nothing.

“But what else were they supposed to do? Seeing a large creature such as yourself flying around their homes is rather unsettling, don’t you think?” Lugia responds with a squeaky screech and everyone jolts at how loud the sound is. To the untrained ear it sounds like an incoherent noise but (Y/n) classifies it as a whine—a rather childish one at that. She ponders on this for a second. From what she can recall of Lugia, were their cries usually this high pitched? 

She gasps before looking back at the creature. 

“Wow. You’re a big baby…” The young Lugia gives out another squeak. (Y/n) sighs once more. If they had been a full-fledged adult, the damage would be exponentially worse. The Top Ranger couldn’t help but to feel relieved, yet there remained to be an underlying terror in spite of it all. Her skill with Pokémon could only get her so far. Even though she had a reliable team by her side, it wasn’t out of the question to be accompanied by other Rangers who were complete with their own teams, especially in the presence of legendary pokémon. Multiple factors worked in her favor to quickly subdue Lugia, so she could only imagine how it’d be if this were not the case. 

Regardless, the job is done. Tentatively reaching out her hand, (Y/n) rubs the large pokémon underneath their jaw, to which the creature graciously allows. Then, she moves to grab some berries to offer of which they eat immediately. 

“Alright. You’re all set,” the young Ranger gives a reassuring pat before stepping back to make room. The young Lugia lifts itself to stand. 

“I can only guess where you ended up after being taken from your home…so how’s about getting a new one?” The pokémon screeches happily and the wind shifts as Lugia lifts themselves back into the air.

“I happen to know of a beautiful beach that’s some distance away from here. The sea view is so vast, and the water is as blue as can be. It’d be best to enter from there.” (Y/n) points in the direction of Takoba, the legendary pokémon flies further into the air. Their gaze remains on (Y/n) until they reach the skyline, and in a moment they’re gone. The atmosphere seems to settle, and a brief moment of silence encapsulates the area. 

“Judging by how well you worked with the Lugia creature, you’ve made it clear about knowing what these quirked animals are.” The teen tenses before looking to the pro-heroes. It was Gang Orca that had spoken. She nods.

“Pokémon.”

“Huh?”

“Where I’m from, these ‘quirked creatures’ are called Pokémon—a shortened term for pocket monsters’.” (Y/n) was given either blank or mildly confused looks. She sighs for the umpteenth time tonight. This was going to take forever to explain.  
****************************************

“Alright, kiddo! It’s time to rise and shine!” (Y/n) was roused by loud words and chilly air. Feeling the blankets being pulled from over her body, she groans and resorts to curling in on herself.

“Five more minutes,” the teen mumbles though Kayama does not accept the request.

(Y/n) jolts as she’s abruptly lifted from the bed she rests on.

“Ok, ok! I’m up…”

“You’ve got a long day ahead of you, kiddo. Wash and get ready. We’re leaving in 30.”

Once the girl’s feet touch the floor, they wait for the woman to exit the room before looking to Honchkrow. The pokémon was perched on the headboard, his steely eyes following the woman until she’s out of sight. Unlike Carracosta and Raichu, the black avian refused to be returned to his ball. Despite her plea to be more cooperative, it was clear that his decision was final. Even if she did manage to reel him in, he’d break out anyway.

Honchkrow hops off the headboard and lands on the mattress where he’d previously sat before the R-Rated Hero had stepped in. The bird has been on edge ever since (Y/n) was relegated to this secluded dorm. It was already super late when Lugia was sent away. The threat was dismissed, and the pro-heroes had to prioritize the general public. They split off from Midnight as she resumed the task of dealing with the girl’s predicament. One extensive phone-call and nerve-wracking car ride later, they arrive at a location that appeared reminiscent of a college campus. She was led into one of many brick buildings and is given a room. Nothing much was said apart from being told to get some sleep. Now it was early morning and (Y/n) could only guess what events would await her once she leaves here. 

The young ranger gives her companion an affectionate pat on the back and moves to enter the bathroom. The teen takes note of the spare clothes that hang from the towel bar and takes a quick shower before putting them on. With the provided toothbrush and cleanser that lay on the pristine sink, (Y/n) thoroughly brushes her teeth and wipes her face. Exiting with a few minutes to spare, (Y/n) completes her casual white tee and black pant outfit with her red ranger cap—the only clothing item that wasn’t soaked. Striking a boastful pose, she attempts to clear the tension if only by a little bit. 

“How do I look?” 

The bird’s expression is as dry as ever, but he does give the tiniest nod of the head. 

“That’s the spirit!” Honchkrow rolls their eyes and (Y/n) responds by giving them a playful side-eye. 

Unfortunately, the pokémon’s rigidity returns as Midnight re-enters the room. Turning to face the lady, she notices the look of satisfaction on her face.

“Much better. You were looking a little rough…” 

“Gee, thanks.” Honchkrow flies from the bed and lands next to his trainer. Kayama regards the creature briefly before returning her focus on (Y/n).

“How are you feeling?” The teen’s eyebrows furrow. That’s a rather odd question to ask.

“Weird.” Midnight nods. 

“That’s understandable. This is all new to you. I’m sure you won’t feel that way once you’ve grown accustomed.”

(Y/n)’s lips press into a line. 

“These pokémon you speak of—their newfound lives here are a drastic change that the world is dealing with, and you’re the only known person who is knowledgeable of them. That alone is reason enough to have you here.”

(Y/n) nods not knowing how to respond. 

“I’ve spoken to my superiors and keeping you in UA’s close quarters is the best plan of action. So for the time being, please bear with us.”

(Y/n) head tilts showing her mild confusion. UA? Is that where they are? And why were they apologizing? None of what has happened is their fault.

“Uh…Sure,” she answers awkwardly. “I’m just along for the ride at this point. Thanks for giving me a place to live…and I’m sure I’ll come around eventually.”

Giving a smile, Midnight signals for (Y/n) to follow her.

“Where are we going?”

“To the principal’s office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	7. A Formal Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meets Nezu and gets acquainted by talking about all that's happened so far.  
> 

“Hey, hi-ya! It’s good to see you’re well.”

(Y/n) blinks at the animal in front of her: a white bipedal mouse(?) in a tux. There’s all this fuss about quirked animals, yet there’s one in front of her—and he talks??

“You look rather confused. I assure you that I’m a special case—nothing like the Pokémon you’re so familiar with.”

(Y/n) blinks again. She was inclined to ask how so but decides against it. “If you say so…”

The teen stood front and center within the spacious administrative office. The talking mouse stands on the sturdy desk like a pedestal his disposition chipper, unlike the people that surrounded him.

(E/c) eyes remain on the principal as she feels her nervousness rise. Having so many eyes watching was unsettling to say the least. Though, she can’t help but to think this would be expected. Her circumstances would no doubt bring a cause for concern. She and the Pokémon that passed through was like an infiltration, for lack of a better term. 

“I can only imagine how overwhelming everything is to you right now. Though, I assure you that it won’t always be like this.”

(Y/n) doubted that, but she nods anyway. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nezu, and I’m the principal of UA.”

(Y/n) nods once more.

“I don’t think I ever got your name?” The Top Ranger straightens their posture.

“(L/n) (Y/n).”

“Nice to meet you, (L/n). It has come to my attention that you have been met with an unfortunate fate.” He gestures to Kayama of whom stood next to her.

“Midnight had informed me that you were beached and wandering with no destination in mind. She had escorted you to the police but last night’s incident involving a creature named ‘Lugia’ brought out your abilities.”

“That’s the gist of it.” The girl gives a sheepish scratch to her cheek and Nezu gives out a hum.

“That’s quite concerning. A considerably large area of the city has suffered damage. Is this a common situation that happens with these creatures?”

(Y/n) shakes her head. “No. Most pokémon are friendly so long as they are unprovoked. Lugia is also a rare case. They are within a subset of Pokémon called ‘legendary’. It’s not very often that the average person will witness, much less be within the vicinity of them.”  
“I see. You handled the situation well from what I’ve heard. You must not be an average person then.” The girl’s brows furrow. Perhaps her choice of words weren’t the best.  
“I wouldn’t say that…What I mean is that I’ve been trained for these types of things. While it’s not very often that I come across legendary pokémon, it’s not really that uncommon of an occurrence either. Does that make sense?” The principal nods.

“Do you mean to tell me that you have, or in this case, had an occupation in taming them?”

“Yes.”

“Pray tell, how old are you? Judging by your appearance, you don’t seem that far removed from our own students.”

“I’m 15, sir.”

Quite a bit of chatter wafted throughout the office at this information, though (Y/n) didn’t bother to try and piece any words together. Nezu shares the same sentiment and disregards the quiet conversations to continue speaking with her.

“I’d say that’s’ a very dangerous position for you to be in, but that’d be rather hypocritical of me.”

(Y/n) opens her mouth to ask for elaboration but the talking mouse beats her to it.

“Maybe I’m getting to ahead of myself.” He shakes his head.

“If all of this is true, then there’s no doubting that you passed through the portals. We’ve watched their activity and you somehow slipped through our radar. There were no portals reported near the beach areas here. So, how’d you arrive?”

(Y/n) grimaces.

“I fell from the sky and into the ocean. If it weren’t for Honchkrow and Carracosta I likely would’ve drowned…” Honchkrow, who remained valiantly by his trainers side fluffs his feathers at the praise, yet he remains sharp as he continues to size up everyone.

“Ah…that sounds frightening.”

“Yeah…” she pouts. “But I made it out alive. That’s all that matters I guess…”

“Indeed. And I suppose since you’re here with us you’d be able to give us insight on how these portals opened in the first place?” (Y/n) frowns and closes her eyes recalling the incident. The chatter of the bystanders have since died down as they wait for an answer.

“A moment ago, when I explained what legendary pokémon are…I’m not kidding when I say that they are serious business. Compared to the great majority of pokémon, their powers are devastating and any encounter with one should be met with a great amount of caution…” The Top Rangers words cut through the silence, her words authoritative and held with an air of warning.

“That being said, legendary pokémon are rather docile despite the power they possess. It’s very rare for them to go out of their way to harm others unless it’s in an act of self-defense.” She sighs and opens her eyes.

“There were two, their names being Dialga and Palkia. These two pokémon are the guardians of time and space, respectively. They are responsible for maintaining balance in the universe of which we live and are integral in keeping our very existences safe.” The girls eyes glance downward contemplatively. (E/c) orbs busy themselves counting the threads of the woven carpet beneath them. “But one day, they had grown irritable. Their grasp on keeping the balance was fluctuating. People and pokémon alike could feel that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until an influx of natural disasters occurred that an investigation was conducted. After finding out it was Dialga and Palkia who were disturbed, my colleagues and I were deployed within a squadron to help calm them down.” She moves to scratch her head indignantly.

“To be honest, I’m not too sure if we succeeded in our mission…All I know is that while they were still upset, their attacks clashed. A ‘Roar of Time’ and ‘Spacial Rend’ melded with each other and before I could distance myself I was forcibly pulled in. And now, I’m here.”

After the explanation, the room was silent. (Y/n) wouldn't be surprised if Nezu and the spectators didn’t believe her or couldn’t believe her for that matter. The girl nervously twiddles with her fingers before the silence is ultimately broken by a plain-looking man in a black suit and green tie.

“She’s telling the truth…” The chatter grows once more but exponentially louder and (Y/n) raises a brow. It seems that this man is reputable enough to elicit such a reaction, but how would he know??

Nezu gives out a rather abrupt clearing of the throat and everyone seems to get the memo and quiets their talking. Gesturing for the man who previously spoke to continue, the man obliges.

“Pardon the disruption. I understand that the reaction to my statement is questionable considering that your words could very well be hearsay. However, with my quirk I can tell whether you’re lying or not.”

There’s that word again, “quirk”.

“Just for confirmation, a quirk is the powers you all have, right?”  
“That is correct.”

“Ok. Does everyone have a quirk?”

“Most but not all.” (Y/n) nods.

“I’m guessing that your world doesn’t have an equivalent to this.” (Y/n) shakes her head and adjusts her cap. “Some people do have psychic powers, but they’re very much in the minority. Otherwise, no.” 

Nezu’s chipper voice chimes in. “Oh my. It sounds like your world and ours are complete opposites! That’s quite fascinating!” He walks across the desk with chin resting on paw pondering the new knowledge he’d been given. “To think that Pokémon are capable of such things…” The principal’s gaze shifts to the avian that stands beside them.

“And what of your own? Surely they’re no legendaries yet they’ve managed to quell one?”

(Y/n) releases a nervous laugh. “If they’re trained properly, Pokémon can grow stronger than if they were living in the wild. While we did manage to sedate Lugia, the poor thing was just a fledgling. She heard a few voices of shock in the crowd of people but continues. “I’m afraid the situation would have been worse if they weren’t.”

“So I’ve heard, but that’s very impressive nonetheless.”

“Thanks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure if Ao3 has a polling option, but I conducted one on my profile in Quotev.  
> Readers had decided on not giving nicknames to (Y/n)'s pokemon squad (though it was a tight race lemme tell ya), making the chapters longer, and having the love interests be the main three (Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki). The tags have been changed to reflect this and as of chapter four, the word count will range from 3k to 4k.
> 
> If you would like to see the specific percentages visit: quotev.com/kymercy


	8. Home

The conversation that resumed with Principal Nezu was extensive to say the least, and even so, it only scratched the surface of all that needed to be covered. Regardless, (Y/n) listened intently, doing her best to understand, and asking questions whenever she did not. 

The most notable information from their exchange was Nezu’s elaboration of UA.

‘A hero school, huh?’ the teen thought to herself before being brought back from her subconscious. She had an inkling that this was some sort of academy, just not of this degree. Though, it did make sense.

“This all seems too good to be true… A professional ‘Pokémon Ranger’ appearing in Musutafu alongside the pokémon themselves…” She knows what he means. The outcome of this situation seemed like divine intervention in a way, and (Y/n) didn’t know what to think. So, she wouldn’t dwell on it and push the thought aside for now.

“It’s a wonder but a relief. So much is happening, and anything that’ll make things easier is an opportunity I’m willing to consider.” The mouse’s disposition had noticeably changed, taking a more serious tone. He held a sturdy card in paw—(Y/n)’s identification card to be exact. Despite its pristine off-white coloring and tangible black lettering, small dents and scratches littered the item indicating its wear-and-tear. The girl’s personal information was complete with a headshot photograph and as he tentatively tilted the card, he views the hologram of an insignia: a globe with meridians. Once he’d finished studying the ID, Nezu passes it over to the investigators of whom held the remainder of (Y/n)’s items. 

By means of security protocol, (Y/n) had been without her duffel ever since she arrived on UA’s campus. Conceding almost everything she possessed irked her, but it had to be done. If she wanted to have a stake for herself in this world it’d be best not to do anything that could garner doubt or mistrust. Only Honchkrow and the red cap on her head was what she had. When she laid down to rest last night, she worried for her other companions immensely. The Top Ranger wouldn’t know what she’d do if anything happened to them. Thankfully, it seems that the faculty hadn’t started frisking through her bag until now, choosing to audit the allocated materials while she was present. The two poké balls that housed Carracosta and Raichu lay on the desk with Honchkrow’s own next to them. She was at ease knowing that they were safe. Everything else that she had in her duffel was being meticulously laid out. Everything from her work equipment and technical records to the food and medicine that she had remaining. Taking a deep breath, the girl waits until she is prompted—expecting that everyone will most likely want explanations.

“Almost all of the items that you carry are completely unfamiliar, a clear indication of your otherworldly status. I’m sure you already know this, but with the unprecedented turn of events that have transpired, I have a duty to the students and faculty of UA first and foremost. Anything in your possession that can cause any immediate danger to them will be confiscated.” 

(Y/n) already suspected this, but…

“Does this rule apply to my pokémon?” she asked worriedly. Nezu takes pause, mulling over his response.

“I’m inclined to say ‘no’, but we’ll just have to see,” Nezu answers. (Y/n)’s brow furrows. What did he mean by that? Though, of course, before she can ask any further Nezu moves on to viewing the items once more.

“Let’s start out with these.” He gestures to the red and white capsules that are within his reach. “I see that you’ve been constantly keeping your eye on these ever since they were laid out.” The principal then turns to one of the many officers in the room of whom was holding a case that housed many other empty poke balls. Some of them had the same classic red and white motif though there were others that did not.

“You also have many others, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume that these items are important?” (Y/n) quietly agrees.

“These are things the people in my world call poké balls. They are used to hold the pokémon you manage to capture…” she trailed off in an effort to think further. Catching different types of pokémon was an action that came as second nature. People are taught at a very young age that if you want a pokémon, the use of a poké ball was the way to do so. Now as she explained this common practice she considered how odd it sounds. Judging by the baffled looks of the people in the room, she concludes that she hit the nail on the head.

“These little things?” This elicits a small laugh from (Y/n). 

“Yeah. I’d see how this is a little weird. Honestly, I’m not really sure how it works either. I can only assume that a lot of math and science went into making those things—two subjects that I’m not particularly good at…” She moves to rub the back of her head sheepishly.

“What I do know is that they create a space for pokémon to stay in until they’re called out.”

(Y/n)’s reflexes are quick to catch Honchkrow’s poké ball as it’s tossed to her.

“Please demonstrate.”

Shifting to face Honchkrow, the ranger and the avian share knowing look between each other. (Y/n) presses the button at the center of the ball and a red beam of light shoots from the contraption. The beam connects with Honchkrow’s body and the pokémon is engulfed by the beam. His form deconstructs, compresses, and is finally pulled into the poké ball. The voices of wonder along with sounds of notes being scrawled at the observation filled the air. With a hum, Nezu nods before giving Midnight a brief glance. The demonstration was merely a confirmation for what the R-rated hero had previously witnessed herself. After the initial shock of the young Top Ranger summoning the creatures at a moment’s notice during the fight with Lugia, Kayama observed carefully. She initially believed her pokémon allies to have some link to a quirk, but no. It was because of the utilization of an advanced technology.

“How interesting! So, there is a method of restraining these creatures?“ (Y/n) shakes her head.

“It honestly depends on how strong each individual pokémon is, really. That and the strength of the ball itself can factor into if they’ll be caught or not.” (Y/n) shrugs. “I’ve been told that the red and white are the weaker of the bunch.”

“What are the parameters pertaining to ‘catching’ them?”

(Y/n) blinks. “What do you mean..?”

“Not everyone would simply have access to these items, correct?”

“Uh…I don’t think so? The only people I’ve seen that use poké balls often are Trainers or Rangers, but I guess it isn’t out of the ordinary for casual everyday people to have pokémon as pets. So maybe there’s access but it’s limited??”

This must be the case, Nezu thinks. If it weren’t, that would cause a lot of ethical issues. It doesn’t help that they’re already being utilized to fight. Though, he has to take into account that these creatures aren’t just ordinary animals like a dog or cat. They were completely different.

For every answer, Nezu conceived more questions. Though, he supposed that they would be answered in due time. So, he continues on. (Y/n) could feel Honchkrow nudging around his poké ball impatiently and clicks the button once more, so the ball would open and let him out.

“Humanity and pokémon seem to share a special dynamic with each other from what you’ve told me, with this relationship even translating to work and family life…” (Y/n) nods enthusiastically.

“The coexistence between human and pokémon have traced back to ancient civilization. Since our relationship with them traces so far back, there are many people who study pokémon and everything about them including those bonds that we share—” she’s stopped before she can ramble any further.

“Oops, I’ll quit before I get too carried away…” Nezu disagrees.

“No, go ahead. The more information we can get about these creatures, the better chance we have knowing what to do. You’re the expert.”

“Ah, OK then. Though I’d have an easier time explaining if I had my phone,” she says pointing to the flat orange-clad device with a prominent antenna that laid face down on the sturdy desk.

“So that’s a phone, huh? It’s funny how out of all things, our communication tech is what we have most in common!” Giving a nod to the people inspecting, he moves to grab the item. Kayama steps forward to take it from his paws and passes it to (Y/n). Eagerly taking it, instead of looking for a switch to turn it on she taps the screen instead. Before her supervisors could ask what she was doing the device jitters.

“Earth to Rotom. You can wake up now,” she murmurs. The device jitters again before the item hovers, lifting itself from her hands and surprising those in the room. The reaction is further augmented when the lined design on the back of the phone shifts revealing an animated face. A rather distorted voice akin to a yawn fills the office before a shocked sound replaces it. Rotom was looking toward all the supervisors, police, and investigators. It was no doubt a scary sight, especially considering that the pokémon had been in a deep sleep.

“(Y/n)!” The device squeaks before the item flips over so that they were facing their partner instead. “What is happening. What did you do this time??” (Y/n) expression changes to one of mild offense.

Here we go again…

“Why do you assume that I did something wrong?” The device gets closer to the Top Ranger’s face, effectively obscuring her vision aside from the phone itself.

“Why else would you be stuck in a room with all these scary-looking people? You put me to sleep when you start roaming uncharted territory and when I wake up you’re surrounded by police officerzzz,” Rotom Phone’s electronic voice is hushed and the only ones who could hear were her, Honchkrow, Midnight because of her proximity, and Principal Nezu thanks to his enhanced hearing.

“Well, kinda but not really--”

“Kinda?!”

“Well. I was walking the city, ran into Midnight after I went into a café, I told her that I was lost then she took me to the police station! Then, then there was a storm, and I had a battle with a Lugia--!”  
“Lugia?!” The pokémon’s voice was at full volume now and (Y/n) scowls. Grasping them from their hovering in midair, the girl holds Rotom away from her face. “(Y/n) you idiot! No wonder why you’re stuck where you are now! We’re doomed!” 

“You’re jumping to conclusions!” She retorts releasing them to float in the air once again. 

“Ahem,” Nezu’s cut into the conversation stops the two from arguing any further. 

“Is this a pokémon?” Although the principal asked (Y/n) specifically, Rotom takes it upon themselves to answer.

“I sure am! The name’s Rotom and don’t you forget it!” The Top Ranger rolls her eyes.

“Sort of. Rotom is an entity within themselves, but they merge with the phone to make it function...” She adds before regarding the floating pokémon again.

“Rotom, be nice. I’ll update you on all that happened later, but right now I need you to cooperate.”

“What? No way! I don’t even know who these people are!?” Honchkrow who stood ever valiantly extends a wing, effectively swatting the device.

“Ok, fine! I’ll listen! So pushy…” (Y/n) crosses her arms.

“So you’ll listen to Honch, but not me? Honestly, I’m wounded,” her words were dry and Rotom clams up.

“You’re insufferable. Both of you…” 

(E/c) eyes turn to acknowledge all the people who had lain witness to the conversation. Fortunately, quite a few people found amusement in their little argument though there was also a fair share of people who did not.

“Sorry about that..”

“Don’t be. I just hope that in the future Rotom will see us more positively. For now, let’s resume.”

After that conversation was out of the way, the screen of the phone lights up as Rotom showcases the menu which is complete with a multitude of apps that assisted in not only organizing (Y/n)’s personal life but also professional life.

“Alright Rotom. We’ll be showing everyone the pokédex,” (Y/n) starts.

“Sure thing, brz.” A few seconds pass as the electric/ghost type loads the index. A chart from number one to eight-hundred ninety-three. The data was rather choppy despite having encountered a great amount of pokémon. Nevertheless, everything recorded was substantial—enough to lay out the groundwork. To begin, (Y/n) by showing everyone the data entry of Dialga and Palkia.

\----  
Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon; a steel-dragon type.  
It appears in Sinnoh-region mythology as an ancient diety. It is said that time began moving when they were born, and that time will continue moving so long as its heart beats.  
\----  
Palkia, the Spacial Pokémon; a water-dragon type.  
It appears in Sinnoh-region mythology as an ancient diety. It is said that the stability of space itself is dependent on their health. It has control over the boundaries that link dimensions together.  
\----

“To put things into perspective, this is what they look like. In my world, there’s a place called Spear Pillar which is at the very top of a mountain named Mount Coronet. It’s the origin point that marked the beginning of the Sinnoh region and serves as a resting place for both Dialga and Palkia. That’s where me and my team met them before I was ultimately transported here. As I’ve said before, their existence is important to our existence. When disasters spiked, we were set to help them in no time at all. I just hope that everything worked out in the end.”

Cause if it didn’t, there’d be no home to go back to. The girl shakes her head, now was not the time to think about that. 

“What of the Lugia?” Midnight chips in. (Y/n) sighs. 

“Rotom wasn’t active at all. I may have gotten data if I wasn’t so caught up in the heat of the moment.”

“That’s too bad.”

Tell me about it. The Top Ranger wasn’t particularly proud because she prided herself in her pokémon research. While she still had a long way to go in completing her pokédex, encountering a pokémon of that caliber was a big missed opportunity.

“Now with them out of the way, it’s about time I showed you all my team.” She eyes the other two poké balls that remained on display. “May I?”

Skeptical words are quickly and quietly passed around though Nezu already made the decision to comply.

Receiving the capsules, a small smile forms on her lips. Having her companions within arm’s reach filled her with joy. Proceeding to call them forward, Raichu and Carracosta are presented to her watchers. Carracosta stood stoically much like Honchkrow though his eyes scanned the room. Raichu was of a completely different disposition imparting curious squeaks as she leisurely sat on her hovering tail. Rotom scavenged the index and pulls up their details.

Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon; a water-rock type.

Carracosta are capable of living on both land and water, its sturdy shell hardened by its diet as it devours its prey whole—bones and all. The incredible strength of their jaw enables them to chew through rock and steel making it a force to be reckoned with.

\----  
Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon; an electric-psychic type.  
Researchers believe the Pikachu that evolve into this kind of Raichu have a particular diet and environmental adaptability exclusive to those that inhabit the Alola region.  
\----  
“The Alola region is a place that’s made up of a cluster of tropical islands. I’ve been there quite a few times before both for missions and vacation.”  
\----  
Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon; a dark-flying type.  
Known as the “Summoner of Night”, this pokémon is very active at night. They are known to be quite ruthless in the wild, ruling over large flocks of Murkrow. During battles for food and territory, they call upon their Murkrow subordinates to trounce opposition.  
\----  
Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon; an electric-ghost type.  
Generally very mischievous, this pokémon likes to cause discord by infiltrating and taking control of electronic devices. It is capable of doing so because its body consists of plasma, making it an effective power source.  
\----

“They’ve all been with me for a long time, even before they evolved into what they are now. It seems like just yesterday when these three were only a little Pikachu, Tirtouga, and Murkrow.” She enthused; her attitude akin to a proud mother talking about her children.

It seemed that while (Y/n) took one step forward in her explanation, there was another obstacle. (Y/n) prompts Rotom to show her watchers her partner’s pre-evolutionary forms. Though, the concept of evolution itself was very peculiar.

“Evolution? As in the changes animals, or in this case, pokémon undergo over a long period of time to better adapt to environments?” 

(Y/n) nods. “Yeah…being in a certain environment is one way that they can evolve, but most usually make the transformation once they’ve gotten stronger, or when exposed to a particular type of energy.” She briefly turns everyone’s attention to the ore that she had, evolution stones of multiple varieties.

“Those stones may seem rather ordinary at first glance, but some pokémon will evolve when they make contact with them.” Then she points to both Honchkrow and Raichu. “For instance, these two evolved from stones. A dusk stone and thunder stone to be exact. I don’t have any more of ‘em, but I have all the other ones.”

Nezu hums, this particular topic held deep interest to him. As the conversation had continuously extended and as he was taught more, he found pokémon as a collective to be unfathomable, like something written in a fantasy novel despite seeing them stood in front of him. While evolution does occur in this world, any noticeable change with animals is a process that takes millions of years, and here he’s being told that pokémon are creatures capable of evolving on a whim?

“Even so, there are some pokémon that don’t evolve at all, like Rotom.”

"Do any of your pokémon evolve any further than this?” Midnight hums. Turning her head to face her, she notices that Raichu had taken a liking to the pro-hero judging by the way the electric mouse leaned into the pats she was being given. (Y/n) cracks a smile. She was always the more friendly sometimes to a fault.

“No. This as far as they get, at least from what I know of.”

(Y/n) prompts Rotom to show her watchers her partner’s pre-evolutionary forms. They access the gallery feature and scan through all the photos and videos their trainer had taken and ends up pulling up a video. Despite not seeing the actual video footage since it was being broadcast to everyone else, the audio she could hear made her expression drop. The voices of soft cheering and words of encouragement spurs a strong emotion of sentimentality. Despite not seeing the audio, (Y/n) could remember this moment clearly.

“Are you sure about this, Pikachu?” The yellow mouse nods her head, chest puffed out in determination despite her wavering onyx eyes. The Top Ranger sighs. Despite the façade that her companion put on, it wasn’t enough. The teen could see right through her.  
********  
********

“You don’t seem too sure about this buddy.” Pikachu’s front slowly fades as she takes a more somber expression. “You know you don’t have to evolve if you don’t want to, right?” The soothing sound of waves filled the atmosphere. The two resided under a wooden pagoda on the coast of Hau-oli, the beach towels and fuzzy blankets occupying the space and making their lounging comfier. It was mid-afternoon—the sky took on a grey-blue hue and the clouds over the ocean’s horizon subdued the warm orange and pink of an impending sunset.

“Pika! Pika-chu!” Though she couldn’t understand what the electric-type was saying, their tone and expression made her mood easy to interpret. She was protesting—adamant about the choice that she had made. Though, (Y/n) found this this behavior to be strange.

Pikachu never seemed keen on evolving despite having the choice before, so what happened?

A small shock jolts (Y/n) from her thoughts, (e/c) irises bore into the mouse’s.

“No need to shock me, I was listening!” She huffs before bringing the rodent into a loose hug. 

“This a big change you’re about to make and I just wanna make sure you 100% want this. Every time Every other time you’ve refused, so I think I have a right to be skeptical.” Pikachu puffs up her cheeks abashedly. Even she couldn’t deny that it was the truth. 

“Yeah, little buddy. What’s got you wanting to evolve this time around?” The mouse sweats as she and her trainer turn to face the new arrival. A teen boy around the same age as (Y/n) with umber-brown eyes and hair. He wasn’t alone indicated by the Floatzel that stood at his side. Entering under the pagoda, he drops a small bag onto the deck before moving to take a seat next to them.

“You’re late.” He shrugs.

“Eh. I said I’d be here, so here I am,” he answers nonchalantly. “Plus, I’m not the only one…”

He was talking about the others.

“Don’t try to deflect. You’re late, and everyone else had already gotten here!” she lightly punches his shoulder. “They’re out there swimming.”

“Ok fine! But so what?” He laughs before looking at Pikachu. She remained silent, eyes watering.

Oh no.

“Why are you crying????” (Y/n) panics holding her partner closer to her chest, though despite the snug hold, the mouse squirms out of her embrace. Ears downcast and tail lowered, she faced away from the two.

“C’mon. You’ve gotta talk to me. This is for your sake…” She couldn’t help but think that maybe she should have just given her the stone after all. Meanwhile, (Y/n)’s brunette friend quietly attempts to any incident that may have led to Pikachu’s sadness.

With a little bit of reassurance and coercion, (Y/n) manages to get Pikachu to continue.

The best way the electric-mouse knows how to explain is through a simple charade. Using her tiny arms, she flexes like a body-builder would before shifting to take a pose that indicated fatigue and exhaustion.

“You want to get stronger—”

“—because you feel like you’ve gotten weak.” He finishes and Pikachu nods her head. Both Ranger turn to give a knowing glance at each other. It seems that they had come to the same conclusion.  
It was about their last mission.

A pack of Houndour had made territory around on Poni Island, antagonizing people that were to walk the trail that was within proximity. Since the captain of the island was had her hands full, she had given them the task. The power of their pack was formidable, the group made great use of teamwork making them difficult to subdue. Pikachu had unfortunately taken the brunt of their force leaving her sidelined while the rest of their team finished the job. After capturing them with their stylers, the Houndour became much friendlier and dispersed. While the mission was a resounding success, the red-cheeked rodent must have felt like a failure.

“You know that there’s no way you would’ve been able to fight them all on your own?” (Y/n) reaches out to pat Pikachu on the head and bringing her into another hug.

“Yeah, the reason why you had a hard time wasn’t because you were falling short, but because there’s strength in numbers. You did your part and that’s all that matters.” (Y/n) nods, fulling agreeing with her friend. The words of affirmation seemed to do the trick as Pikachu’s mood lighten. She appreciated the support and she felt good. 

Still, she wanted to do this. But now, for the right reason. For herself. Not because of the self-consciousness she had, but because she wanted to mature. Yes, she had done her part, but she wanted to do better.

“Pika-chu. Pika.” In her arms she puffs up her chest again just as before, but as she looked into (Y/n)’s (e/c) orbs, her own eyes did not waver.

“You still want to do it?” She nods her head. The Top Ranger takes pause before smiling. Releasing Pikachu from the hug, she moves over to her bag and grabs a Thunder Stone. Tentatively, she places the stone on the blanket splayed over the deck.

“Hold on. I need to record this,” her friend pulls out his Rotom Phone telling them to start up the camcorder.

Now, all eyes are on Pikachu.

“The floor is yours, babe! We’re with you every step of the way!”  
********  
********

The teen is pulled from her sentimentality when she receives a pat on the back from Kayama. Honchkrow joins in the consolation by pressing further into her side and (Y/n) sighs.

With a quiet hum, the teen bashfully averts her eyes. She hates how vulnerable she is, all the comfort and familiarity she had wiped down to a minimum. Despite knowing the names of those she spoke to and the new knowledge she was given, the foreignness of it all made things difficult to grasp. Looking at all that was saved in her gallery only made the aching in her heart worse. She supposed everything was OK for now—there’s no denying that she was grateful for even getting this far, and in a secure place no less. Yet, she couldn’t help but to ask herself how she would eventually get back to her own world.

She wasn’t even sure if there was even a way she could get back home. The thought within itself was depressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I straight-up died and had to wait to be resurrected.
> 
> Thank you guys for the support. I’ve honestly been very short on motivation for the past month (I also got sick two times). All I’ve really had the energy to do is go to work and play video games (shiny hatched 10 pokémon and counting, eugh). This is why I took so long. I’m slowly regaining my creative drive, but it’s not all there. I find myself second-guessing my work a lot, more than I should. I’d probably be able to write chapters faster if I could get over this roadblock but that’s easier said than done unfortunately.  
> \---  
> This chapter turned out so much longer than I expected. Extending the chapter length was definitely the right move. I intended for this publish this on the 25th, but I just didn’t think it was good enough, so I edited it for like a day and a half—changing wording and just cutting certain parts entirely. Also, sorry to hit you with more exposition, but the story can’t really progress further until UA (at the very least) is on-board. I want to make this progression the slightest bit believable, something that requires me to not to rush the plot. It’s hard, but I’m taking this shit seriously and I want to do my best.
> 
> Pokémon are/is pretty complex. There’s no way for me to provide every single piece of information about them in just a few chapters (ie. Moves, abilities, training, typing, and type match-ups), so I left some loose ends open. Of course, these sorts of exposition will be saved for battles and whatnot. I’m looking forward to elaborating upon these aspects further.  
> \-----  
> ALSO,  
> I opened up a discord. Not only is it just for the fanfic, but also general conversation. If you're interested, join the Castelia Community and let's talk: discord.gg/eXtNMnra7G


	9. Change

“The only thing we can do is integrate (L/n) into the academy,” Nezu states. The personnel that remained in the office with him knew it would come to this regardless of whether or not they were receptive to the idea. They had their work cut out for them already, and to add yet another drastic change only augmented the stress—both for the pro-heroes and especially the general public. While they were no longer in the dark about these new creatures known as Pokémon, having little to no experience about their capability and how to properly manage them created a greater vulnerability. At this point there was no other option apart from keeping an eye on the girl and utilizing her prowess to the best of their abilities. The rift within the order of heroes had grown larger and amends needed to be made immediately.

“Surely you don’t expect her to take part in the exam that’s happening soon…”

“No, of course not. Plans for the exam have already been set by the Hero Commission. Even if last minute changes could be made, I don’t believe that they would be keen on the idea, nor would I as a matter of fact.” He turns to give a nod to Tsukauchi before looking to the others.

“I can’t in good faith put her alongside the rest until I am certain of her standing—not by case of her conduct, rather I want to see just what she and her pokémon can do. Firsthand.”  
“I see. I suppose that the best way to learn is by immersing oneself and adapting to the new circumstances…this will be a new experience for everyone.” 

“Yes, and I have no intention of sitting idly while the opportunity is present.”

(Y/n) had woken up at the crack of dawn, a behavior conditioned by her occupation. She had done all of the proper hygiene and currently stood in the common room doing stretches. When she was sent back to her dorm after the rather exhausting meeting with Nezu, Midnight had claimed that the building the teen stayed in was completely vacant apart from herself. She had assumed as much because she wouldn’t put it past the superiors to keep her as far away from the student body as possible, especially if they were being gracious enough to allow her to keep her pokémon. She takes this information in stride. If she were in their shoes she’d have likely made the same judgement.

Three days had passed since that point and the aforementioned pro-hero worked to assist (Y/n) whenever she was free. Most of their time spent was in regard to filling in government paperwork for a proper identification and buying necessities and amenities, directing the girl to shops in an effort to help her grow more comfortable with her new way of life. The complete shift in atmosphere remained to be a point of distress, but admittedly the feeling had dwindled the tiniest bit after her time with Kayama. While they didn’t meet on the best of terms the woman was by no means difficult to get along with. 

(Y/n)’s team were outside of their capsules, making use of the large space they were in. Honchkrow sat on the extensive couch leisurely preening his feathers, Carracosta stood closest to the windows taking in the sun’s rays, and Raichu sat at the communal dining table eating from a stack of pancakes. The Top Ranger already had her fill as did the others, though Raichu has always had a second stomach for sweets, pancakes especially.

Half an hour had soon passed and (Y/n) finished her workout, nevertheless she remained restless. It wasn’t very often that she would be stuck in one place for so long. She couldn’t even go outside unless she were authorized. With a small groan she elects to pull Honchkrow in for a hug to which he does not protest. In minutes, the girl could feel herself slowly falling back into a slumber though she doesn’t get that far. Having heard the sound of a door shutting, everyone has their attention turned at the entrance hall. The person who entered wasn’t Midnight, yet his visage was familiar. The man was in the same attire as when they had met before: an all-black outfit save for the scarf around his neck which was a light-grey. Shoulder-length dark hair framed his perpetually fatigued expression.

“Eraserhead…?” (Y/n) recalls. She immediately feels Honchkrow fluff-up and pats him down in reassurance. All the man does is give a simple nod of the head. His eyes move quickly taking note of the three pokémon before regarding the teen again. 

“Aizawa is fine.” (Y/n) blinks.

“Eh, ok then Aizawa. Fancy seeing you here. Could Midnight not make it or...”

‘Wow, (Y/n). Way to make things awkward,’ she reprimands herself before averting her eyes.

“No. Something came up and I was asked to take over.” (Y/n) hums, the answer was vague but there wasn’t really anything she could do about that.

“There is a lot that needs to be done and Nezu has been working to ensure that all the tasks set out for you can be done in an adequate amount of time. So today, you’ll be doing something different.”

The head-tilt and raised brow was enough to convey that the girl was curious. She’d be doing something different from shopping and the occasional paperwork this time around? 

“Effort is being made to get you into UA’s hero course as soon as possible. Though, we’re in the middle of exams with a new semester right around the corner. So, we have to work quickly.” 

The explanation was enough to elicit an already dormant anticipation within (Y/n). Her days spent here ultimately lead to this. Removing herself from the couch she grabs the pokéballs from her belt and gives a once-over to her companions before bringing them in. She snatches up the newly purchased backpack that draped from the back of a dining chair and slung it over her back. Aizawa had turned to leave and she quickly followed after him. Exiting the dorm building, she immediately feels the humidity of the summer air as she takes a breath. It’s a shame that she couldn’t walk freely for the time being, but someday she’ll be freed from this restriction. Patience is a virtue.

As Aizawa leads her to their destination she takes the time to scout as much of the area as she can as they walk the campus—a long strip of road with the brick-built dormitories on one side and the main academic building on the other. The road stretches far, and as she focuses she views that the path supposedly branches out leading to different sectors. This place may be larger than she originally presumed.

Reaching the skyscraper that was the main building, the Top Ranger is guided to the proper floor pad and is led through the cool corridors of the building. Everything was eerily quiet, and while (Y/n) had no viable cause for concern in this scenario she couldn’t help but to worry. She’s so caught up in scanning the area that she almost crashes into the Erasure Hero quickly taking pause and stepping back. The small blunder doesn’t go unnoticed by Aizawa though he doesn’t think much of it. Instead he gestures the (h/c)-haired individual toward the large steel-clad door that they currently stood in front of. Glancing upward, she notices the sign that says “Development Studio” over the entrance.

A resounding ‘boom’ rattles the hall, mildly startling the ranger. The shaking from the supposed explosion disorients her balance and Aizawa shifts to stabilize her. She grimaces. That didn’t sound good. Though with the faint semblance of scolding she could discern past the barrier, (Y/n) guessed that nobody got hurt. Moving to announce their presence, (Y/n) only gets two knocks in before she hears a bold voice on the other side.

“They’re here!” the sing-song of a feminine voice overshadows the previous. In no time, the door swiftly opens to reveal an older girl with sharp yellow eyes and pink dreadlocks. Her outfit was casual consisting of a black tank-top and baggy pants, yet the most notable piece of her wear were the elaborate steampunk goggles that adorned her head. 

“Finally! I was starting to think that you’d never get here!” she cheers before getting uncomfortably close to (Y/n). The girl leans back slightly to maintain an apt distance. 

“It’s not even noon yet. If anything they’re right on time. You’re just impatient,” the masculine voice that she heard previous belonged to a man of shorter stature clad in denim and headgear of his own, though it was more reminiscent of an excavator claw with his ginger hair spouting from underneath.

“Nice to meet you. The name’s Maijima Higari, but you can just call me Power Loader,” then he gestures to the pink-haired individual.

“And this is my student Hatsume Mei,” he sighs presumably about the destruction she had caused.

“We are part of the support class, where our goal is to assist heroes and heroes in training by creating tech that’ll support them and their quirks.”

(Y/n) nods at the introduction. So, they were like mechanics with a concentration in the heroics business? Cool. Before she can get a word out, she is interrupted.

“You’re my key to the box! It’s just been sitting idle tormenting me,” Hatsume chirps enthusiasm lacing her every word. Being shaken by the shoulders was not something the Top Ranger has anticipated but she bears with it. Thankfully, the action was short-lived. 

What is she talking about? What box?

“Alright that’s enough.” Power Loader chides. “The sooner we get inside, the sooner you can get to open it.” Hatsume doesn’t need to be told twice grabbing hold of (Y/n) by the arm and tugging her through the threshold and into the studio. In no time, she is met with a moderately sized black box. It was rather sturdy and hefty—it being adorned with a simple lock. 

So what was she supposed to do with this? Aizawa is quick to clarify.

“The last time you were with Midnight she should have relayed a key to you. Most of the items you had have been taken, though if you’re given clearance to access those items, you’d be able to use the key to get what you need.” (Y/n) shuffles through her bag to fish out the key and stares at it in mild disbelief. She thought they were just for the dorms? This only begged the question of why she would be given one anyway. Wouldn’t it have been better for them to leave her without one since she required permission anyway? 

“The thing doesn’t appear too difficult to open, but without a proper key the box is impossible to open—at least not without damaging or completely destroying the contents inside,” the support teacher informs bringing (Y/n) out of her thoughts. Well, if whatever the items are were put into an impenetrable box, they must be important. Shifting to insert the key, she turns it in the lock, and she hears the mechanism click as she feels the bind loosen. Hatsume lets out a small squeal swiftly snatching the case out of (Y/n)’s hands before she could even look inside herself. The support student moves to place the opened box on a stable surface and immediately starts inspecting whatever is inside. Again, Power Loader sighs. 

“Sorry about her. She’s energetic to a fault, but she’s also our most promising student within the support course. If there’s anyone that can help you it’d be her.” The exasperation on (Y/n)’s face turns into a pout. It was no use getting heated over it; besides, she’s dealt with people way worse. Hatsume’s demeanor is a mild annoyance at best. She’s been around many engineers to know that they’re quite the passionate bunch specifically in regard to their profession. She could empathize.

Moving over to get a closer look, (Y/n) is taken by surprise. The items in the box were a few pokéballs of various types with a damaged contraption alongside them—her capture styler. A crisply folded piece of paper lay off to the side it’s stark white contrasting with the deep hue of the container. Unexpectedly, Hatsume goes for the paper first. Unfolding the note, she clears her throat to read it out loud.

'Hello!

Excuse me for giving out this task on such short notice, but I must inform you that this is a priority and I have the upmost faith that you’ll do well to complete it. 

Young (L/n) (Y/n) here is expected to become a part of the hero course at UA very soon, however she does not have a proper hero costume. This won’t do!

Not only that, but she possess some technology unlike anything that I’ve ever seen before! How interesting! It is a shame that some of them became damaged. 

So, what I ask of you is this. Arrange for her to get into a new costume ASAP and inspect the materials and learn how they function.

Bonus points if you can fix the gadget that’s broken!

Thank you and good luck!'

\--Principal Nezu

“And there’s a lil’ drawing of him next to the signature! Cute,” Hatsume finishes before comically tossing the parchment aside without another glace. Meanwhile, (Y/n) is left questioning why Nezu is the way he is. Looking to both sides of her, she takes notice that neither of the two men are phased by the odd formatting of the letter. She guesses that this rather casual and upbeat behavior is common. 

A wild card for sure, she guesses. 

“Alright sounds like a plan. But first thing’s first, what exactly are these items used for. What’s their purpose?” (Y/n) stiffens. 

“Um…” She dreaded the fact that she would have to consistently explain herself in regard to her “past life”. The other three were staring, expecting (Y/n) to start her spiel.

“Oh, you just have to tell us about the functionality. We’ve already been told about the ‘pokémon’. I’ll be honest. It sounds pretty absurd, but I’ll hold to the suspension of disbelief. I trust Nezu’s judgement.”

“Oh, thank Arceus,” she mutters in relief. At least she wouldn’t have to start from the very beginning. The namesake raises brows, but it’s quickly swept aside by the pink-haired support student’s impatience.

“Come on. No more waiting! Tell us what they do so we can get cracking on these babies,” the faux urgency Hatsume has is endearing if not grating. (Y/n) obliges clearing her throat and grasping one of the pokéballs in the box. Explaining their purpose as she did days before she doesn’t waste time in moving on to her broken styler, the more integral piece to her profession. 

“This broken mess here is a “Capture Styler”, the fundamental tech of a Pokémon Ranger. You’d never see a ranger without one because it’s very important when encountering wild pokémon. Long story short, the purpose of a styler is to help calm or call the assistance of a pokémon by giving out soothing signals having them grow friendlier as a result. Though, the catch is that those signals have to be within a certain range of the pokémon in order for it to be effective.” She takes the broken device and matches the cracked band with her wrist.

“It’s worn like bracelet and there’s a small disk on top that gives out the signals…” The teens lips morph into a frown. “That’s the main issue. The disk took too much of a hit.” Taking one of the three pieces the disk split into, she’s careful not to nick her fingers on the prominent glass that protruded from the robust metal that bordered it.

“It’s more resilient than it looks. Had it for a while despite it being one of the newer models.” 

“Well! Get ready to have your mind blown because after I’m done with it, the thing will be better and do better! Guaranteed!” She sounded like a clerk straight out of a television ad when she talked that way. Tapping her goggles and bringing them over her eyes a feverish smile prominent in her expression. “There’s no stopping me now!”(Y/n) was second guessing this decision. There was a lot at stake and Hatsume doesn’t’ seem to the be rather responsible or careful.

“Don’t worry yourself too much. Hatsume won’t be the only one working over your things. She has another thing coming if she thinks she’ll be the only one working over it. It’ll be a process but rest-assured if that there are any more questions we’ll ask.”

He’s right. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much that could be done right now. It was a matter of faith at this point. 

“In the meantime, let’s get you started on designing the costume that you need.”

With every day, (Y/n) only got one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some moments in this chapter where I felt like I was waffling. <—<  
> Anyway, fingers crossed that Hatsume doesn’t completely destroy your shit.   
> Also, Happy Pokémon Day! On a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you about the new games coming soon?!
> 
> Join the Castelia Community: discord.gg/rcMJmwaSwG


End file.
